carlandrudyfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshal Bird Wiki
Welcome to Marshal Bird Wiki Hey guys, this is Marshal Bird Wiki! Description Hey guys, Marshal Bird here, and this is the awesome Wiki with Carl, Rudy, Spotty, Henry, Ryland, Sheri, and the rest of the crew! Characters Main Characters *Carl: A crocodile who is best friends with Rudy. They Play Rock, Paper, Scissors for the park's car. He also has a crush with Jenny. *Rudy: A raccoon who is best friends with Carl. He's sometimes immature but sometimes funny. He also has a crush with Judy. *Spotty: A dalmatian dog that has a bad temper and sometimes stubborn with Carl and Rudy, but not all the time. *Henry: A Happy-Go-(sometimes)Lucky blue Poodle dog that is so-- well you know-- Happy! He is kind of old-timey for a dog in today's generation, But don't let his innocence fool you! On the outside he is a sweet, kind-hearted Poodle-- But on the inside, he has really great fighting skills! He can take down a strong man!!!! (Really!!!!) *Ryland: A Belted Kingfisher (Bird) whose gender is unknown, he/she can sometimes be a jerk and/or bossy, and sometimes fights (argues) with Sheri, but Sheri and Ryland are friends, sort of. *Sheri: A goofy female coati that can be annoying to some people (Mostly Ryland), but she is still friends with the others! *Terence: A 869-year-old immortal human that solves and fixes stuff that goes wrong, like in unnatural and dangerous stuff! *Mark: A black bull that has a huge HUGE crazy-like personality who is best friends with Jackson. And also has a crush with Jessie *Jackson: A regular squirrel who is best friends with Mark, Carl, and Rudy. *Jenny: A female crocodile who is friends with Judy, and spends some time at the park. And also has a crush with Carl. *Judy: A female raccoon who is friends with Jenny, and loves adventures. And also has a crush with Rudy. *Jessie: A female cow that has a huge crush on Mark. Secondary Characters *Max: A stubborn buck deer that's sometimes negative, but positive at times! And yes it gets frustrating time to time when you're with him! *Spencer: A big tooth beaver that is half modern, half classic--but mostly modern. and a big thick tail. *Blackie: A black labrador dog that is friends with all of the guys, and Cody. *Cody: He is a brown american bulldog, he is a little chubby but not too chubby, he is also friends with all of the guys, and Blacke. *Ruthie: A female light-yellow labrador dog who is generous to people. *Kim: A female porcupine that is friends with Ruthie. (Nothing else to describe.) *Alejandra: A female Chihuahua dog that doesn't talk at all. (And I mean never!) Careful though, she has a HUGE temper..... like Spotty! *Ethan: An ox that is intelegent (And has a nasal voice,) and he also has a really powerful strength! *Linus: A "smiley" lizard that's sometimes not happy, but he's happy! :) (Nothing else to describe.) *Pedro: A macaw bird with a "cool" personality, (Kim doubts he's cool though,) and also best friends with Mark, Jackson, and Schafer! *Acilino: A Mexican professional wrestler who can defeat the other wrestlers, but when it comes to raging Ethan, well let's just say, Ethan can punch him really far! *Lightning Ray: A punk-rocker that is enemies with Carl and Rudy, his guitar can shoot powerful lasers and hovers in the air with a jet pack! Cameos (From "The Regular Time with Carl and Rudy" Comics) *Mordecai (Regular Show): You know Mordecai, a Blue Jay! He gets really paranoid when it comes to extreme and dangerous stunts, like Rigby's suggestion on doing something that leads to insanity! *Jake (Adventure Time): Our favorite dog, unfortunately when it comes to life-saving, he is not good at not passing out when he gets hit in the head by a hard object! *Rigby (Regular Show): A raccoon everybody knows, but he sometimes gets those guys into really dangerous adventures from just a little mistake from him! *Golly Gopher (Out of Jimmy's Head): A cartoon gopher from the Appleday cartoons that'' ''can be a little "crazy" at time to time! Golly! Carl and Rudy Episodes (YouTube) WARNING: The information below contains spoilers! If you want to see the actual episode, please watch it on YouTube! *The Black Hole: Jake predicts that the danger is coming, but Carl, Rudy, and Green Angry Bird didn't believe him, so Carl and Rudy head out to the park. They play "Punchies" for the park's car. Carl beat Rudy at "Punchies" and took a long car drive, meanwhile -- Rudy was waiting for his turn, so he played "Rock, Paper, Scissors" with Mordecai and Rigby. when Carl came back, the black hole formed. Luckily, Carl has a plan to (probably) stop the black hole. *Saving Patch: When Rudy got a new dog, Carl teaches the dog punchies, and basic dog tricks. But at night while Carl, Rudy, and Patch are sleeping King Pig lure Patch to the car and took the dog. Rudy panicked and woke up Carl (roughly) and told Carl what happened last night. So they get help from Pup, for his nose to track down King Pig, they found King Pig and sneaked into King Pig's building. They freed Patch, but King Pig found them getting Patch, but Carl, Rudy, and Patch got away from King Pig. But the pigs got to them quickly. Luckily Carl, Rudy and Patch defeated the pigs, and Patch is safe. (Patch learned how to talk too.) *The Haunted Mansion: Rudy suggest Carl, Terence (Big Red Angry Bird), and Bomb (Black Angry Bird) to camp out in the haunted mansion! They stay there for two hours telling scary stories, when a huge thump noise starts to happen. They follow the sound and a huge green bird that looks like Big Brother lands in front of them and the four of them run away from the mansion! But it was just a costume that two green pigs controled, but Patch scare the pigs away from a Ghost-in-Costume prank. Gallery Carl (4).png|Carl the Crocodile Rudy (2).png|Rudy the Raccoon Spotty (2).png|Spotty the Dog Max (2).png|Max the Deer Carl and Rudy Poster.jpg|Carl and Rudy Poster Carl and Rudy app Wallpaper (2).png|Carl and Rudy Background Carl (3).jpg|Carl rudy 3.jpg|Rudy spotty 3.jpg|Spotty max 3.jpg|Max cn 2.png|Cartoon Network Crossover International Logos dt.png|English es.jpg|Spanish ar.jpg|Arabic fr.jpg|French po.jpg|Portuguese & Italian ge.jpg|German Category:Entertainment Category:Digital Art Category:Traditional Art